Janine's Genie
In Janine's Genie, following her first ghostbusting job, Janine takes a brass oil lamp as payment and releases a genie and all his pals. She soon learns that the life of a Ghostbuster is never an easy one!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 5. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Slimer Janine Melnitz Genie Vacationing Ghosts Fanged Ghost Two Headed Fish Ghost Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto Goggles Items Statue of Liberty Locations Firehouse John F. Kennedy International Airport World Trade Center Plot The alarm sounded off in the Firehouse as usual. The Ghostbusters proceeded to Ecto-1 but Janine suddenly stopped them. Craving some action, Janine demanded to go with them on a job. Before leaving, Peter issued a warning to Slimer: to stay away from his watermelon. At the docks, the Ghostbusters got to work. Janine tried to back out but Peter brought her into the action. After almost shooting Peter, Janine confined the last ghost (thanks to Winston) and it was trapped. Peter got to his favorite part and prepared the bill. However, the client revealed he had no money and could only offer up anything from his collection. Before anyone can say anything, Janine accepted the barter arrangement. On the way to headquarters, the guys laugh at Janine because she picked an old brass oil lamp. Peter teased a Genie might come out if she rubbed it. Slimer also laughed at the lamp but spat out several watermelon seeds, too. While wiping the lamp, Janine wished she was the boss. Suddenly, a Genie appeared and granted her wish. At first, Janine thought it was a prank. The Genie whispered into the lamp to his "brothers and sisters" that the gateway was opened and the vacation had started in full. Ghosts poured out of the lamp. Upstairs, Peter was about to spank Slimer for eating his watermelon but the alarm sounded off again. The Ghostbusters hurried down and lined up in front of Janine like she was the boss. Janine reported there was a disturbance at the airport. Finally believing the Genie, Janine wished for Egon to be in love with her. On the way to the airport, Egon can't stop telling Janine she looks beautiful despite her almost crashing head on into a truck. At the airport, near gate 14-21, the P.K.E. Meter picked up a residual reading. Slimer helped out and pointed to a nearby set of lockers. The team spotted trace ectoplasm and as Peter checked it out, dozens of ghosts popped out. They fly out the exit and stowed away in luggage being loaded into an airplane. The Ghostbusters began their search of the plane but ghosts took over the pilot cabin! After the plane took off, the Ghostbusters attempted to take the cabin only to find it empty. As Janine and co. try to avoid crashing into 5th Avenue, the ghosts parachuted into the city. After the plane is "landed," the Ghostbusters hear a newsboy. He announced over a 100 hauntings recorded. They looked at the article and noticed the ghosts appeared at an amusement park, baseball game, and the beach - almost like they were on vacation. Egon posited an interdimensional gate was opened between the physical world and spirit world and if the flow wasn't sealed, it would become too powerful to stop. While driving back to the Firehouse, they spotted a massive concentration of spectral energy but realize it's coming from the Firehouse. Egon donned Ecto Goggles and confirmed the lamp was the source of the energy. Janine summoned the Genie and wished to return all the ghosts to the lamp. The Genie refused and revealed it was all a distraction until all the ghosts escaped. In the back seat, Ray started to combine four Traps in hopes of reversing the polarity of the lamp. If it worked, the lamp would then pull back all the ghosts. However, someone needed to volunteer to go in and connect the traps' cables to the lamp. While the guys discuss, Janine went in alone. The Genie blocked her path but Janine slapped him aside. This only angered the Genie and he revealed his true form. Egon, Peter, and Winston entered the Firehouse and kept the Genie confined in Proton Streams while Janine connected the cables. After he got word, Ray then triggered the traps and successfully reversed the polarity. The lamp pulled in all the ghosts. The guys then released the Genie and he, too, was pulled in. Once all the entities were taken back, the lamp vaporized. Everything was back to normal. Ray stepped in and offered Janine the chance to become a full-fledged Ghostbuster. Janine turned down the offer and decided to settle for her role as secretary. She then mused about her third wish but everyone quickly shushed her. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on July 25, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Janine's Genie" (1986). *In this episode, Janine's Ghostbuster uniform is a medium brown in between Ray and Peter's, with light green trim. *This is the second time Janine used a Proton Pack, the first being in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" before her dream self took over. *"Janine's Genie" is the first of many episodes featuring the relationship of Egon Spengler and Janine Melnitz. *Just like the rest of the episodes of season it uses a track from The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack. This episode features the song "Driving Me Crazy" in part of the episode. *After the airplane leaves 5th Avenue, the airplane flies past the Statue of Liberty. *When Egon locates the brass lamp in the Firehouse, the Ecto Goggles display the word "BINGO."Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 5. CPT Holdings, Inc. *The Firehouse jumps into the air in this episode but it is never explained. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps 012-01.png 012-13.png 012-02.png 012-03.png 012-14.png 012-04.png 012-15.png 012-16.png 012-17.png 012-18.png 012-19.png 012-20.png 012-05.png 012-06.png 012-21.png 012-07.png 012-08.png 012-22.png 012-09.png 012-10.png 012-23.png 012-11.png 012-24.png 012-12.png 012-27.png Collages and Edits FirehouseinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AtthedocksinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AtthedocksinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inJaninesGenieepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RayinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GenieinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityStreetsinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AirportinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inJaninesGenieepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgonJanineRayinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PlaneinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VacationingGhostsinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' OnBoardPlaneinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VacationingGhostsinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VacationingGhostsinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VacationingGhostsinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' NewYorkinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' AirportinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage8.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JanineinJaninesGenieepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 2 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode012.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc2episode012Intsc01.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode